cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Myst Motone
Myst Motone, formerly as Preston Pearce is an active original male wrestler on the CXWI roster. He is well known for his agility, his resiliency, and his unique fighting style in the ring. How did he get started? Pearce like many others that got into wrestling, watched a lot of it, but found that he too, could be one of the big names that goes down in history. He starting training at 14 in the CAW Young Talent School ran by Espio and Sektor. Espio taught him the swift fighting style and Sektor taught him how to play the power game to his advantage despite his small size. While he was training, he learned how to do a technical style of wrestling and charisma by himself. He combined all of these elements together to make a style that is fast and diverse making him able to adapt to any opponent he's up against. Because of his quick learning, he was able to start being in televised matches at the age of 15. CXWI Debut Pearce debuted on the Road to the Aftermath against the former world champion, Sebulba. Even though he lost, he put up a great fight. Afterward, Reptile and Zoroark came out to try to give Pearce Zoroark's backside until Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, and Jack Stanbridge (The Dark Warriors) came out to save him. Dark Warriors After the events on the Road to the Aftermath, Pearce was made a member of the Dark Warriors. On Melee during a Tornado Tag Match however, Preston hit Jack Stanbridge by mistake and cost his team the match. Afterward, he attacked Sonic and DK (Tons of Speed) On Hitz, he defeated Sektor in a T-Bones Rules match just to take Reptile's backside and to be assaulted by Reptile, Zoroark, and Mewtwo. However, Mewtwo did aid Preston for a few seconds before driving him down with the Impact. After Hitz, the Dark Warriors broke up. International Title Picture Preston was in Italy for CXWI's World Tour to aid Austin Juhasz against Groundskeeper Willie when Austin was cutting a promo on how happy he was to be facing Vince Ford one on one just for Preston to be hit by a chair when he has his back turned to Austin. After the huge events, SMCS came out to make the Tap Out or Knock Out match between Austin and Vince a Fatal 4 Way with Pearce and Groundskeeper Willie added in. Pearce was able to pick up a huge win in that match up knocking out Groundkeeper Willie with the Diamond Cutter. When the action went to Hong Kong, CXWI reinstated the International Title and there was a 20 man Rumble fot the International title. Preston drew #18 and was doing pretty good until Sonic.EXE came in at #20 to eliminate him in the Final 3 with Sonic winning the Rumble. At the World Tour Show in Osaka, Preston captures the International Title in Triple Threat Action when he defeated SonicEXE and Espio by pinning Espio. However, he lost the title at Path of Glory 2 to Sonic.EXE. World Title Picture After another absence (for no known reasons), Preston returns on Hitz for a royal rumble which he gets eliminated from quick after drawing #1. On a later episode on the Road to Megadrive, he pulls an upset victory over Austin Juhasz in a Hardcore Rules match, just to lose to him on the episode on Hitz following after. At Megadrive, Preston was put into the Enter the Picture World Title Vote 10-Man Battle Royale with the winner getting a place in the vote for the #1 contender for the World title at Hyperlink '14, and he gets eliminated from that. In a tournament to determine the 3rd and final person who joins the group of people that the fans could vote for, Preston gets pinned by JSR after Anakin Skywalker hits his finisher on Preston in the first round. JSR said that Preston was a rookie with a big mouth, and that lead up to his Heel turn. Heel Turn/Feud with JSR On the episode of Hitz, Preston made his way to ringside during the Finals of the tournament to take JSR out of the picture, causing a distraction for Jack Stanbridge, and giving Vince Ford the win in that match. After the events, Preston would make a video on the Base of Operations challenging JSR to a match at Hyperlink '14 with JSR allowed to pick the match types the fans could vote on. Preston made his in ring debut in his red attire (for no known reason) at the Joker's Card tournament finale show taking on Phil Meng of the New Regime and defeating him with a Myst Valley Driver. Afterward, Preston gets attacked by JSR while he was moonwalking (a common thing for Preston to do). The match types for Hyperlink, Bloody Splinter, Tap Out or Knock Out, or Hell in a Cell. The match ended up being a Hell in a Cell and though Preston got beaten down badly, he was able to somehow defeat JSR with a Thesz Press through the cell, followed by an Elbow Drop, and the Myst Cutter for the 1-2-3. Finishers Myst Cutter (Diamond Cutter) Myst Cutter 2.0 '''(RKO) '''Myst Valley Driver (Death Valley Driver) Lightning Enziguri (Lightning Leg Clothesline) Night Slicer '(Sliced Bread #2) Signatures '''Whisper in the Wind '(Whisper in the Myst) '''Rolling Thunder Swanton Bomb Superkick Spear '''(Critical Spear) '''Hurracanrana (Any Variation) Championships and Accomplishments *CAW Xtreme Wrestling Inc. **CXWI International Championship (2 times, Current) Themes Out of Control by Hoobastank One of a Kind by Breaking Point Kill the Light by Lacuna Coil Until We Die by Escape The Fate (As part of the Dark Warriors) Broken Out In Love by Mark Crozer and The Rels (As part of the Dark Family) Meltdown by Kagamine Rin Styles Clash by New Japan Pro Wrestling (Current) Category:CXWI Category:LOH Category:Original